


Real Reindeer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a reason Narcissa doesn't cook.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Real Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason Narcissa doesn't cook.

Title: Real Reindeer  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special Holiday Challenge #22: Christmas cookies, for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge: Reindeer, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)' prompt #22: Reindeer.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: There is a reason Narcissa doesn't cook.

  
~

Real Reindeer

~

“This one looks like a lopsided dog,” Draco said.

Harry tilted his head and, after a moment’s consideration, nodded agreement. “Is this some sort of Malfoy tradition?” he asked. “Feeding guests dog-shaped Christmas biscuits?”

Draco frowned. “Not usually. There’s something strange going on in the kitchen.” He started to get up but settled back into his chair when Narcissa entered. “Mother, the biscuits...”

She smiled. “Yes, I baked in honor of Harry’s visit. Reindeer biscuits, using real reindeer.”

Harry smiled weakly. “Um, wow.”

Draco chewed slowly. “That explains the...unique flavour.”

Harry hastily agreed, then vowed to send Molly flowers.

~


End file.
